


Wardrobe Adjustment

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-26
Updated: 2008-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Harry does his best to distract Draco.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Wardrobe Adjustment

**Author's Note:**

> Harry does his best to distract Draco.

**Title:** Wardrobe Adjustment  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s):** Draco Malfoy  
 **Pairing(s):** Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Warning(s):** Er, fluff?  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/profile)[**slytherins100**](http://feeds.insanejournal.com/slytherins100/) 's prompt #46: Aqua  
 **Word count:** 100  
 **Author's notes:** Harry does his best to distract Draco.  
 **Beta:** [](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sefvan)[**sefvan**](http://www.insanejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=sefvan)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Wardrobe Adjustment

~

“It’s...bright,” Harry said, hoping this was the last wardrobe adjustment.

Draco frowned. “ _Too_ bright?” He peered into the mirror. “Aqua makes my eyes look blue.”

Coming up behind him, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco’s waist. “I love your grey eyes,” he murmured. “They don’t need to be blue.”

“You don’t think my eyes are...ordinary?” Draco asked.

“Are you mad? There’s nothing ordinary about you.”

Draco smiled. “Way to score points, Potter.”

Harry grinned. “I thought so. Now let’s go.”

Draco narrowed his eyes. “Wait. Now we clash. You need to change.”

Harry sighed. _Here we go again..._

~


End file.
